Pertemuan Antara Kau dan Aku
by kisafuuma
Summary: Malam ini adalah malam pertemuan yang hanya ada kau dan aku. Dan itu adalah kenangan tersendiri bagiku, Fuuma./Shonen-ai, One Shoot.


**Warning: typo(s), OOC (maybe), salah kata/diksi, Shonen-ai only**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

* * *

Sebuah suara nafas tersengal-sengal memburu oksigen, darah terlukis di seragam putih dengan dasi yang robek, tubuh itu terkulai seperti mayat diantara reruntuhan bangunan yang roboh akibat dorongan sebuah kekuatan yang dasyat yang meremukkan. Bahkan jiwanya nyaris saja tak terselamatkan dan seakan mau mati.

Kamui terkulai di atas bebatuan yang runtuh dengan darah yang membercak di setiap wajah batu pucat di bawahnya. Semuanya hancur dan remuk, sama seperti tubuhnya yang habis di dorong oleh Fuuma dan meremukkan bangunan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Darah tak hanya keluar dari tulang punggung dan rusuknya, namun juga dari giginya yang tanggal satu di dalam mulutnya.

Sepuluh langkah darinya, Fuuma mendekati dengan berlumuran darah di bagian bahu sebelah kiri akibat tusukan tangan Kamui yang menerobos masuk ke dalam tulang belikatnya. Dengan senyum sinis, ia menatap indah tubuh Kamui yang terkulai di atas batu. Ia dekati sosok pemuda yang tingginya dua jengkal lebih pendek darinya dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dada Kamui. Ia bisa merasakan betapa cepatnya jantung Kamui memompa darah hanya untuk melakukan pertolongan darurat karena darahnya yang lain sudah keluar dari tubuhnya itu.

Ia menyipitkan matanya menatap sosok itu di depannya. Ada rasa sakit yang sama padanya, namun sayang bukan di tubuhnya yang asli, tapi hatinya. Mungkin ia memang kejam karena ia adalah naga bumi, tapi kalau ia bersikap lembut pada Kamui itu hanya akan membuat ia akan dilupakan oleh dirinya yang asli, Kamui naga langit. Ia hanya ingin Kamui menyadari keberadaan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Namun, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kamui yang asli hanyalah bahwa ia ingin Fuuma kembali, bukan Fuuma yang sekarang.

"Disini adalah letak jantung berada. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu begitu cepat. Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa dengan jantungmu? Apa aku harus memaksanya keluar dari tubuhmu dan memakannya untukmu?"ucapnya dengan nada rendah sinis

Kamui tak menjawab, ia hanya bisa membisu di tengah sesaknya nafas dan sakit di bagian tulang rusuknya yang nyaris remuk seluruhnya. Ia membisu kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian, datang dua orang wanita dan pemuda. "Kau! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kamui?!"tanya pemuda yang bernama Sorata dengan geram sambil mengeluarkan petirnya dari tangan kanannya. Sedangkan sang wanita yang bernama Arashi melompat ke arah Kamui dan menjaga dari Fuuma.

"Aku hanya memberi salam padanya. Tapi, tenang saja aku pasti akan 'mengabulkan' keinginan kalian suatu hari nanti,"jawab Fuuma menatap sinis ke arah Arashi hingga membuatnya membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan takdir mereka setelah ini, tapi untuk sementara Fuuma ingin membiarkan Kamui istirahat sebentar. Ia melompat menuju gedung lain dan membiarkan kedua orang itu mengurus Kamui.

Sorata melompat ke arah Kamui dan Arashi. "Kamui kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Sorata cemas sambil mengangkat bagian belakang tubuh mungil Kamui. "Akh!"jeritnya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Hati-hati! Bisa saja tulang rusuknya ada yang patah atau retak. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum ia kehabisan darah,"ujar Arashi dengan khawatir. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat yang hancur itu dan membawa Kamui yang terkulai menuju rumah sakit terdekat

* * *

Ditengah sesaknya nafas, memori tentang kejadian semalam membuat Kamui merasa seperti memutar sebuah kaset ingatan yang paling menyedihkan baginya. Dimana ia berlumuran darah, terkulai tak berdaya tanpa bisa melawan, dan menumpahkan setidaknya lima mililiter air mata dari mata ungunya. Disaat seperti itu, Fuuma mendekatinya dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dari mulutnya, namun sayang ketika itu ia sudah menjadi setengah sadar dan tidak bisa menangkap dengan baik kata-kata yang diucapkan Fuuma.

Ia hanya bisa terbaring di atas reruntuhan bangunan seperti mayat korban tsunami yang memakan banyak jiwa dan bangunan. Dan disaat terakhir ia mendengar seperti suara lirih yang samar-samar dari Fuuma yang nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

"Maaf…"

Itulah yang ia dengar sebelum ia menutup matanya disaat kesadarannya hampir menghilang dari dalam dirinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia pingsan dan menutup matanya ditengah rasa sakit yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Meski begitu, ia masih saja sempat mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya saat Sorata mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dari reruntuhan bangunan.

Setelah itu, ia membuka matanya dalam mimpinya, alam kesadarannya di balik pelupuk matanya. Ia terikat oleh beratus meter tali kawat yang melilit diseluruh tubuhnya. Di punggungnya juga tumbuh dua pasang sayap kelelawar hitam yang gelap, segelap hati dan penglihatannya saat ini. Darah bercucuran dari wajah dan tubuh telanjangnya, meneteskan tiap tetes darah merahnya ke bawah lantai hitam yang ada di bawahnya. Suara denting tetesnya membuat sebuah harmoni hening nan menyedihkan, seperti sebuah tangisan diri yang kesakitan dalam luka yang amat dalam yang nyaris membunuh dirinya.

Lalu, seseorang muncul dalam mimpinya. Seorang pemuda berkimono putih berambut panjang karamel keemasan dan bermata amber sayu.

"Kamui, kau bisa mendengarku? Kupikir dengan kejadian hari ini kau tak akan mengubah pikiranmu untuk tetap merebut Fuuma kembali menjadi sedia kala. Namun, sekuat apa pun bila kau masih meneruskan niatmu itu ia tetap tak akan kembali seperti semula. Apa kau yakin masih mau menerusannya?"tanya pemuda itu

Kamui membuka matanya dan menatap si pemuda berambut panjang itu."Aku masih harus meneruskan niatku untuk membawa Fuuma kembali apapun caranya,"jawab Kamui meyakinkan

"Meski ia sendiri tak akan kembali padamu?"tanya pemuda itu lagi

"Ya,"

"Dengarlah, Kamui. Fuuma yang saat ini kau lihat adalah dirimu yang lain yang seorang naga bumi dan itu adalah keinginan Fuuma sejak pedang suci pertama dilahirkan. Ketika ibunya melahirkan sebuah pedang dan meninggal, disaat itu juga ia memlih untuk menjadi bintang kembarmu. Namun, dirinya yang masih kecil itu masih belum bisa memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah dirimu yang satu lagi. Ketika pedang kedua muncul dihadapanmu, 'Kamui' yang satu lagi muncul dihadapanmu dengan memakai tubuh Fuuma sebagai tubuhnya. Kemudian, kau dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan antara menjadi naga langit yang melindungi bumi atau naga bumi yang menghancurkan bumi. Saat itu, kau sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa itu adalah dirimu yang satu lagi, bintang kembarmu dan itu membuat dirimu yang satu lagi bergejolak hatinya seperti saat pedang suci keduamu menangis karena tragedi yang akan terjadi. Setelah kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi naga langit, semuanya berubah sesuai takdir. Gadis yang kau cintai terbunuh di tangan orang yang juga berarti bagimu dan itu membuatmu kabur dari kenyataan bahwa orang-orang yang kau cintai sudah menghilang dari hadapanmu. Namun, setelah sang onmyoji naga langit menyembuhkanmu dan mengembalikanmu ke alam sadar kau kembali dihadapkan pada suatu tragedi yang menimpa penjaga sang pelihat mimpi buta itu. Kau melihat Fuuma membunuh orang lain dengan cara yang kejam. Kau marah dan berusaha membunuhnya. Tapi apa? Kau gagal. Kau gagal membunuhnya karena kamu tahu dia masih ada dan tubuhnya itu masih utuh. Apa dengan keadaan seperti itu kau masih berusaha menariknya kembali?"

Kamui terdiam mendengar ucapan sang pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Kakyou. Kaset ingatan buruknya selalu berputar berulang kali dan membuatnya selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia masih berpikir masih ada cara untuk mengembalikan Fuuma menjadi sedia kala, meski itu harus membunuhnya.

"Aku tahu kalau akan menjadi seperti ini, tapi aku masih belum bisa menyerah untuk merebut Fuuma dari diriku yang satu lagi. Aku tetap akan bertarung dengannya sampai titik darah penghabisan,"jawab Kamui

"Meski itu membunuhmu?"

"Ya"

"Meski itu akan membuatmu kehilangan dirinya?"

"Aku tak akan kehilangan dirinya. Karena aku tahu ia masih ada di dalam tubuhnya itu dan hidup di sana. Aku pasti akan merebutnya kembali apapun caranya,"jawab Kamui

Kakyou terdiam mendengar ucapan Kamui lalu menghela nafas. Ia menatap kedua mata amethyst itu dengan teliti, melihat keseriusan dan kebulatan hati sang pemuda yang terikat bersama kedua sayapnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu ketetapanmu. Kuharap kau bisa merebutnya kembali, tapi kau harus menyadari dahulu keinginanmu sebenarnya,"ucap Kakyou sedikit menghela nafas

"Keinginanku?"

"Ya, tanpa itu kau tak akan bisa merebut kembali Fuuma. Bukankah dia selalu mengingatkanmu mengenai hal itu?"tanya Kakyou. Kamui terdiam sesaat dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kakyou. Namun, Kakyou sudah tahu jawaban yang tersirat dari wajah Kamui.

"Kau harus segera menyadari keinginanmu yang sebenarnya, Kamui. Sebelum semua terlambat, sebelum kau kehilangan dirimu yang sesungguhnya, juga Fuuma,"ucap Kakyou untuk terakhir kalinya lalu menghilang perlahan

Kamui ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut pada Kakyou, tapi sayang disaat ia ingin menanyakan hal yang penting Kakyou sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah pandangan kosong di balik pelupuk matanya.

Saat tersadar, Kamui membuka matanya perlahan. Sebuah cahaya matahari memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini. Kasur putih nan empuk membuat tubuhnya terlihat nyaris tenggelam di dalamnya, juga sebuah baju kimono putih membaluti tubuhnya yang juga terbalut perban putih juga tangannya. Lalu tangan kanannya terasa sebuah kehangatan yang begitu nyaman, seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya –selama ia tidur-. Ia menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat sosok pemuda yang kira-kira umurnya lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Mata kanannya terbalut perban putih yang sama seperti dirinya. Wajahnya kini memancarkan senyum keramahan melihat wajah Kamui yang kini membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kau membuka matamu, Kamui,"ucap pemuda itu lembut

"Subaru…."

Kamui lalu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, sebuah rasa sakit yang menusuk terasa di bagian rusuk belakangnya hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. "Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tetaplah berbaring seperti tadi karena bagian rusukmu ada yang retak,"ujar pemuda yang bernama Subaru itu sambi membantu Kamui berbaring kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Kamui mencoba kembali berbaring sambil dibantu Subaru perlahan dan akhirnya bisa berbaring dengan nyaman seperti semula. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Kamui menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk di rusuk kanannya. Tangan kanannya masih digenggam oleh Subaru di sebelahnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan besar itu dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau….selama aku tertidur, terus menggenggam tanganku seperti ini ya?"tanya Kamui sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang diperban digenggam oleh tangan Subaru yang sedikit lebih besar darinya

"Iya, karena kau juga melakukannya padaku saat aku kehilangan mata kananku,"jawab Subaru tersenyum ramah

"Tapi, apa keadaanmu sendiri baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah Subaru-san melakukannya karena ingin mengejar Seishirou?"tanya Kamui sambil mencoba menyentuh wajah Subaru. Subaru menundukkan kepalanya mendekati Kamui dan mengizinkannya menyentuh wajahnya

"Ini memang sudah menjadi keinginanku,"jawab Subaru tersenyum tegar

"Untuk mengejar Seishirou?"

"Ya,"jawab Subaru lirih

"Begitu ya…"ucap Kamui menurunkan tangannya

"Namun, bukankah kau juga mempunyai keinginan yang sama? Kau juga ingin mengejar Fuuma bukan?"tanya Subaru

"Ya. Tapi, untuk mengejarnya aku harus tahu keinginanku yang sebenarnya sebelum terlambat. Atau bahkan aku tidak akan bisa mengejarnya sama sekali,"ucap Kamui lirih

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu keinginanku sebenarnya. Meski kupikir berkali-kali pun juga aku pun tak menemukan jawabanku,"jawab Kamui tersenyum sedih

Subaru mengeratkan genggamannya dan menatap Kamui cemas. Kamui menoleh menatap wajah yang sebelah matanya diperban putih dan menonjol karena ada balutan kapas juga di balik perban itu. Kamui hanya memberi senyuman tipis yang ramah pada Subaru agar ia tak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenanglah,"bisik Kamui lembut sambil tersenyum menenangkan Subaru. Ibujarinya mengusap-usap pelan tangan Subaru yang menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan lembut. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang begitu pucat. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah Fuuma.

Dimana ia berada, sedang apa dia, apa dia baik-baik saja,dan lain-lainnya. Karena Kamui selalu mengkhawatirkan Fuuma, meski itu bukan Fuuma yang dulu ia kenal. Ia tetap mengkhawatirkannya karena Fuuma adalah satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya yang masih hidup setelah Kotori meninggal dunia dengan menggenaskan.

Kamui menutup matanya dan memanggil namanya di dalam hatinya. "Fuuma…"

* * *

Fuuma terduduk di kasurnya yang besar. Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menghela nafas. Dilihat sekitar kamarnya. Ada meja tamu, sofa, kelambu kasur berwarna merah maroon, lampu kamar yang berwarna kuning pucat bersinar suram menerangi kamarnya. Kamar yang cukup layak untuknya tinggal saat ini. Tinggal bersama para naga bumi seperti Satsuki, Nataku, Yuto, dan seorang saudara perempuan pelihat mimpi, Kanoe.

Sangat biasa. Bahkan terlalu biasa baginya untuk merasa nyaman untuk tinggal diatas kasur spring bed ukuran single double sized bed dan berbalut sprai warna merah muda sutra di atasnya. Namun, akan sangat berbeda jika ia bisa tidur bersama orang yang ia cintai. Kamui.

Ya, itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Sebenarnya, tak ada salahnya bila ia menjadi naga bumi sekarang. Karena yang bisa mewujudkan keinginan Kamui hanyalah dia seorang. Bukan orang lain. Namun, ada juga rasa bersalah dalam dirinya karena menjadi naga bumi. Gara-gara dia, Kamui terluka begitu dalam dan membunuh adiknya sendiri dengan tangannya itu.

Fuuma mengusap wajah frustasi yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari para naga bumi yang lain. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia buka gorden berwarna hijau toska dan menyibakkannya hingga ke tepi jendela. Terlihat lukisan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang padat dan penuh dengan bangunan menjulang tinggi ke langit. Beberapa gedung yang biasa terlihat dari tempatnya berada kini telah runtuh bersama orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar atau bahkan di dalam gedung tersebut.

Kejam. Kejam sekali pikirnya. Memakai kekuatannya untuk meruntuhkan gedung yang merupakan salah satu kekkai Tokyo yang melindungi dunia dari kehancuran dan membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah.

Bagaimana kalau sampai saat ia menghancurkan salah satu kekkai ada Kamui disana? Bagaimana kalau Kamui terbunuh sebelum waktunya? Itu adalah sebuah pemikiran yang sangat buruk bagi seorang Fuuma Monou yang merupakan seorang naga bumi dan bintang kembar Kamui.

Ia tak pernah mau membayangkan bagaimana ia akan membunuh Kamui yang merupakan orang ia cintai dan satu-satunya untuk selamanya setelah ia kehilangan adiknya sendiri karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya begitu saja dan menancapkan pedang ke tangan kanan Kamui dan membuatnya berteriak di telinganya.

Namun, apa yang ia sendiri katakan? Ia bukannya kasihan, tapi malah semakin menyukai cara Kamui berteriak karena tersiksa dan kesakitan. Bahkan ia sendiri juga menjilat darah yang mengalir dari kepala Kamui yang turun ke leher putihnya yang mulus itu. Bayangkan, darah orang yang ia cintai sendiri ia rasakan di lidahnya. Rasa anyir sekaligus manis menguasai lidahnya dan mengatakan bahwa darah Kamui begitu manis dan lezat.

Kini Fuuma menyipitkan matanya saat membayangkan itu semua dibalik gorden toskanya. Kemudian berlanjut saat ia melepaskan pedang yang menancap dari tangan Kamui dan melompat ke atas reruntuhan bangunan yang berbentuk salib dan dibawahnya terikat adik perempuannya sendiri, Kotori, yang terikat oleh bermeter-meter kabel di tubuhnya. Lalu, ia angkat pedang itu dan menghunuskannya tepat ke jantung adiknya itu.

Suara tusukan yang kuat menggema di kepala Fuuma hingga ia menutup kedua telinganya dan menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya. "Kamui…"

"FUUMAA!"jerit Kamui memanggil namanya saat melihat Kotori sudah berlumur darah di bagian dadanya dan pedang suci tertancap tepat di jantungnya. Matanya terbelalak penuh amarah dan kesedihan yang amat besar hingga ia menderaskan air matanya dari kedua mata berwarna amethyst itu.

Tidak. Tolong hentikan ingatan itu! Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sedihnya lagi! Cukup. Sudah cukup baginya untuk melihat wajah yang kesakitan itu berlumur darah dan air mata. Ia sadar kalau ia kejam. Ia sadar kalau ia salah. Ia sadar kalau ia masih mencintai pemuda itu. Tapi apa?!

Ia dengan mudahnya tersenyum sinis di hadapan pemuda itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan di dunia. "Aku akan membunuhmu…"

BUK! Ia pukul kaca jendela di hadapannya dengan geram. Ia meringis kesakitan, namun bukan ditubuhnya, tapi hatinya. Hatinya! Mungkin ini adalah dosa besar yang pertama ia lakukan pada Kamui. Dan itu sangat membuatnya terpukul, seperti dipukul oleh sebuah palu yang sangat besar menghantam tubuhnya hingga hancur. Namun sayang, yang hancur bukan tubuhnya, tapi hatinya.

Sekali lagi, hatinya. Bukan tubuhnya. Fuuma menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggertakkan giginya. Cukup. Cukup. Hentikan semua ingatan itu. Hentikan semua ingatan yang ia buat saat Kamui sudah memilih jalannya menjadi naga bumi.

Yang saat ini ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menjadi naga bumi bagi Kamui dan mengabulkan keinginannya yang sebenarnya, bukan malah menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh.

Kini Fuuma terduduk bersandar dinding yang berada di bawah jendela yang tadi ia buka. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa menangis karena laki-laki sepertinya tidak biasa melakukan hal itu. Ia harus tegar menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah naga bumi. Dan hanya dia yang bisa membunuh Kamui dan mengabulkan keinginan yang sebenarnya.

Ia memanggil namanya dari dalam hatinya dengan lirih. "Kamui…"

"Fuuma…"

Sebuah jawaban panggi;an balik menyadarkannya dari lamunan buruknya. Suara yang memanggilnya itu seperti suara yang ia pernah ia dengar. Terdengar kembali suara yang memanggilnya lagi. Kini ia tersadar bahwa suara itu adalah suara yang paling ia kenal. Suara Kamui. Kamui memanggilnya. Fuuma menutup kedua matanya dan menyelami alam mimpinya. Ia menjelajah sampai ke arah sumber suara berada.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menemukan sesosok pemuda yang tengah terikat oleh bermeter-meter tali kawat dengan dua pasang sayap kelelawar hitam membentang panjang sampai bawahnya hingga nyaris menyentuh lantai hitam yang dingin. Wajahnya berlumur darah dan kedua matanya tertutup seperti tertidur.

"Kamui…"

Pemuda berambut pendek di atasnya tak menjawab apa-apa. Tetap dalam posisinya. Diam. Hanya itu jawaban dari seorang pemuda yang terikat bernama Kamui. Lalu, terlihat sebuah gerakan dari bibir mungilnya yang seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Fuuma memperhatikannya dengan teliti, menantikan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

Sedikit demi sedikit bibir itu bergerak mengisyaratkan sesuatu apa yang hendak ia katakan. Sampai akhirnya, bibir itu mengeluarkan suara yang serak dan samar-samar.

"Fu…u…ma…"

Fuuma membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak salah menafsirkan apa yang ia dengar. Memang benar kalau Kamui memanggilnya, bahkan menjawab panggilannya tadi. Akhirnya, Fuuma kembali ketubuh aslinya dan membuka matanya. Dengan buru-buru, ia membuka lemari bajunya yang besar dan penuh dengan baju-baju warna gelap dan panjang.

Ia mengambil salah satu dari semuanya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Lalu, ia memakai boots warna hitam dan terakhir kacamata berlensa bulat pun ia pakai di depan matanya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melompat keluar di malam hari yang dingin dan berkelap-kelip.

* * *

Di kamar perawatan Universitas Clamp, Kamui masih terbaring di kasur besarnya yang berbalut sprai putih bersih dan juga selimut putih besar menyelimuti sebagian tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Fuuma. Ia hanya bisa memandang langit gelap dan hitam yang hanya diterangi oleh satu cahaya bulan purnama yang redup. Awan nampak murung, bintang-bintang nampak sedih karena awan-awan murung itu menutupi mereka.

Begitu juga hatinya yang masih sakit bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Dua-duanya sama-sama sakit dan lelah. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa berbaring di ranjangnya sampai dokter bisa mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Akibat pendarahan yang hebat dan beberapa tulang rusuknya yang retak membuatnya tak boleh kemana-mana selain di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sedih karena dirinya yang terluka ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Fuuma maupun mengunjungi makam Kotori yang berada di bawah pohon yang selalu ramai oleh nyanyian burung-burung kecil yang selalu menemani makam tersebut.

Meski begitu, ia masih bisa melihat pemandangan pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar halaman rumah perawatannya saat ini. Suara daun yang berguguran yang kini menemani malamnya yang sepi. Ia juga tak perlu khawatir sendirian di kamarnya yang luas karena Sorata telah memberinya sebuah boneka kelinci putih bulat seperti manjuu yang menemaninya di atas ranjangnya sekarang. Kamui tertawa garing melihat wajah dan bentuk bulat kelinci itu. Saking bulatnya mungkin orang akan berasumsi bahwa itu adalah bakpao yang berukuran super besar yang penuh dengan isi daging yang sangat menggiurkan.

Dengan gemas, ia cubit perlahan pipinya yang gembul nan lucu itu. Tersungging sebuah senyuman di bibirnya karena geli melihat wajah lucu si kelinci putih yang mirip bakpao putih itu. Namun, tak lama senyumnya memudar saat ia menoleh ke jendela besar yang menganga lebar.

Angin malam menggesekkan beribu daun dan gorden kamarnya. Angin memberitahukan adanya kedatangan seseorang malam ini. Ia memberitahukan bahwa ia membawa seorang tamu yang diam-diam datang untuk menemui Kamui secara pribadi. Sesosok berbadan jangkung memakai over coat berwarna gelap berkombinasi warna merah hati sedang berdiri di tepi jendela kamarnya. Wajah tegasnya memakai sebuah kacamata hitam persegi panjang menambah kesan anggunnya malam ini.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah….

"Fuuma…"

Ya, itulah orang yang dimaksud Kamui. Fuuma. Dibawah sinar rembulan yang pucat sekalipun ia tetap terlihat anggun meski berbalut over coat yang berwarna gelap. Bagaimana pun juga Fuuma adalah Kamui naga bumi yang selalu terlihat anggun meski malam telah menutupi segalanya di alam ini.

Fuuma menoleh pada Kamui yang tengah terkejut karena kehadirannya malam ini. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu medekat ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam, Kamui"sapanya dengan nada ringan

Kamui tergagap. Dengan terbata-bata ia menjawab, "Se-selamat ma-malam, Fuu…."

Fuuma menatap Kamui lekat-lekat tanpa mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya dan menunggu kelanjutan jawaban Kamui. Namun, yang terjawab hanyalah sebuah kebisuan kosong dari Kamui. Ia tahu kalau Kamui bingung antara memanggil nama aslinya atau nama 'Kamui' naga bumi yang sekarang. Fuuma menghela nafas, lalu duduk di sisi kasur tempat Kamui sekarang berbaring.

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil saja aku sesukamu. Mau kau panggil Fuuma ataupun Kamui pun juga sama saja. Tapi, aku lebih suka kalau kamu memanggilku dengan namamu sendiri,"ucap Fuuma menenangkan

Kamui terpana dengan apa yang Fuuma ucapkan. Baru ia sadari kalau saat ini Fuuma juga adalah dirinya yang satu lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memanggil namanya sendiri,"Ka-Kamui…"

Fuuma tersentak saat namanya dipanggil seperti itu, namun ia tetap menjaga sikap tenangnya di hadapan Kamui sekarang. Setelah percakapan singkat di awal tadi, mereka kini membisu. Harmoni dedaunanlah yang menemani sepi mereka berdua. Angin melantunkan lagunya bersama daun-daun yang berguguran. Bulan memancarkan cahayanya untuk menerangi pertunjukan mereka malam ini.

Hanya sebuah kesunyian bisu dengan harmoni hening yang menenangkan menemani mereka berdua. Tak ada satu pun yang berani mengganggu lantunan lagu yang tengah bermain malam ini. Sampai angin menandakan bahwa pertunjukan telah selesai, Fuuma baru bisa membuka mulutnya kembali untuk berbicara.

"Tubuhmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"jawab Kamui tergagap

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja,"jawab Fuuma sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona

"Aku…aku baik-baik saja. Hanya disuruh baring sampai dokter membolehkan aku untuk pulang,"ucap Kamui sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah."sahut Fuuma tetap melihat ke luar jendela yang menganga lebar

Kamui terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Fuuma.

"Anu…Fuu—ah, bukan, maksudku Kamui. Kamu mengkhawatirkanku?"tanya Kamui dengan ragu-ragu

"Yaah, mungkin benar apa yang kau katakan."jawab Fuuma

"Tapi, kenapa?"tanya Kamui

"Huh?"

"Kenapa sempat-sempatnya kau datang ke sini untuk menjengukku? Padahal aku…"

Ucapan Kamui terputus secara sepihak. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Namun, sejujurnya ia ingin berterima kasih karena Fuuma telah datang untuknya malam ini. Fuuma tahu itu, sangat tahu. Ia menggeser duduknya dan mendekati Kamui agar bisa mendengar suaranya lebih jelas.

"Soal itu, aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan,"

"…"

"Karena aku adalah…"

"Bukan.."

"Eh?"

"Bukan soal kemarin malam, Kamui"sanggah Kamui

"Lalu?"

"Ini tentang keinginanku yang sebenarnya,"ucap Kamui

Fuuma terdiam, lalu menoleh sedikit untuk menatap Kamui. Ia lihat setiap sudut wajahnya dan meneliti apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik wajahnya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu apa keinginanmu yang sebenarnya?"tanya Fuuma dengan suara berat

"…..belum,"

Kembali terdiam. Kini Fuuma menghela nafas pendek mendengar jawaban singkat dari Kamui tadi. Berat rasanya bila ia memberitahu keinginan Kamui yang sebenarnya, namun lebih berat lagi karena keinginannya itu menyangkut keinginan Fuuma yang sebenarnya. Sampai kapan Kamui akan terus seperti ini? Itulah yang Fuuma pikirkan. Meski ia tahu apa keinginan Kamui, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia beritahu padanya. Karena kalau Kamui tahu, ia mungkin akan mengubah pikirannya yang juga akan mengubah keinginannya yang sebenarnya.

"Dengar, Kamui. Aku berharap kau segera menyadari keinginanmu yang sebenarnya sebelum aku membunuhmu. Aku masih berbaik hati padamu karena aku memberimu waktu untuk istirahat dan berpikir tentang keinginanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku juga ingin kau mengabulkan keinginanku karena hanya kau yang bisa mengabulkannya. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Fuuma lagi untuk selamanya."ujar Fuuma sambil sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Kamui.

Kamui hanya membisu mendengar bisikan Fuuma yang menyerupai silet kecil yang mengiris hatinya perlahan. Tangannya bergerak perlahan dan menyentuhkannya ke atas punggung tangan Fuuma yang sedikit besar darinya. Fuuma bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Kamui di punggung tangannya yang dingin. Ia memutar tangannya dan menggenggam tangan kecil Kamui dalam genggamannya.

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Fuuma

"Aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu,"

"Kau bisa,"

"Tidak"

"Kamui…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu kalau aku sendiri tak bisa mengetahui keinginanku?"

"Kamui, keinginanku adalah bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu. Makanya aku ingin kau segera menyadari keinginanmu,"

"Kalau pun kau bisa mengabulkan keinginanku, lalu siapa yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu?"tanya Kamui geram sambil menggenggam kuat-kuat tangan Fuuma. Fuuma terdiam. Benar juga apa kata Kamui, kalau dia sendiri tak tahu apa keinginannya lalu apakah keinginan Fuuma juga akan terkabul?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membingungkan. Namun, hanya satu kalimat yang Fuuma ucapkan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa mengabulkan keinginanku,"

Ucapan itu terdengar lembut di telinga Kamui, membuat Kamui tersadar dari lamunan sedihnya. Ia mencoba menatap Fuuma yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Kini sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi pemuda jangkung itu. Ia tersenyum pada Kamui seakan tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Lalu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening pemuda yang tengah berbaring di hadapannya dengan lembut. Ia menatap pemuda itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kemudian, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan Kamui. Lalu, mata Kamui terbelalak dan wajahnya merona. Fuuma mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Kamui.

"Selamat tinggal, Kamui,"ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sambil menutup mata Kamui

Sebuah sihir ia taruh pada kedua mata Kamui hingga pelan-pelan membuat Kamui menutup matanya sendiri dan tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kamui dan mencium lembut bibir mungil dan pipi kirinya.

"Selamat tidur…"

* * *

Saat tersadar, Kamui sudah disambut oleh mentari pagi yang muncul bersama beberapa burung kecil yang berterbangan. Ia mengingat sebuah mimpi kecil yang ia pikir nyata. Semalam, ia bertemu dengan Fuuma yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya dan melewati sebuah perbincangan kecil malam itu. Lalu,Fuuma membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya hingga membuat kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Disentuhnya tangan kanannya, masih terasa sisa sebuah sentuhan hangat seseorang yang tangannya lebih besar darinya. Lalu telinga kanannya, juga masih menyisakan sebuah kehangatan dari hembusan nafas seseorang yang ia kenal. Tak salah lagi, mimpi kecil Kamui merupakan sebuah kenyataan bahwa semalam ia bertemu Fuuma.

Dan dari mimpi kecil itu, ia mengingat bisikan Fuuma semalam.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Itulah bisikan yang dimaksud Fuuma malam itu. Kini wajahnya kembali merona karena mengingat dua kata yang dibisikkan oleh Fuuma malam itu. Malam dimana adanya pertemuan antara Kamui dan Fuuma.

"Pertemuan antara kau dan aku menyisakan sebuah kenangan tersendiri bagiku, Fuuma."

Kini seekor burung kecil memasuki jendela yang menganga dan datang pada Kamui. Sambil mengepak-ngepakkan kedua sayapnya, ia turun bertengger di jari telunjuk Kamui. Ia seakan mengatakan bahwa ia senang melihat Kamui pagi ini. Ia mencicit geli melihat wajah Kamui yang tengah merona. Hingga akhirnya ia berpindah terbang ke pundak kanan Kamui.

Kamui hanya tersenyum pada burung kecil yang pagi ini mendatanginya, lalu melihat burung-burung lain yang bertengger di pohon dekat jendelanya. Mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sampai Kamui bisa membayangkan sosok Kotori berada di antara burung-burung kecil itu sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menahan malu karena burung-burung itu seperti tertawa melihat ekspresi Kamui.

Dan pagi itu, Kamui ditemani oleh para burung kecil dan harmoni pagi yang mengobati hatinya


End file.
